Digital camera functionality is being incorporated into a wide variety of electronic devices. In particular, there is an increased demand by consumers for high quality photographic capability in consumer electronics and mobile computing devices, such as mobile phones, smartphones, and tablet computers. In addition, there is an ongoing desire to improve quality and functionality while decreasing the cost of components and manufacturing.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved camera module designs and manufacturing processes for incorporation into electronic devices.